


My Slut In Shining Armor

by AwkwardAllison



Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [15]
Category: Actually Stephen, DanPlan (Season 1), DanPlan (Season 2)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daniel Lim, Boypussy, Boypussy Daniel Lim, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossdressing, Daniel Lim Is a Slut, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dom Hosuh Lee, Dom Stephen Ng, Dont ask why I made it a tag but I did, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fucked Silly, Is Hosuh a mage or a healer-?, Knight Daniel Lim, Large Cock, M/M, Mage Hosuh Lee, Multiple Orgasms, Necromancer Stephen Ng, Not Beta Read, Power Bottom Daniel Lim, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Thief Annabelle | Melodify, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Hosuh Lee, Top Stephen Ng, Why Did I Write This?, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardAllison/pseuds/AwkwardAllison
Summary: “...Right.” The king muttered, and looked back at the other three males, Hosuh was nervous, Dan was just waiting patiently for him to finish and Stephen looked bored, like he had dealt with this before, but little did they know, that there would be a unique punishment waiting for all three of them.“Anyway, your punishment won’t be as harsh and morbid as you may think, we already thought of a special punishment just for you three boys.” The king explained with a rather innocent-looking smile.“Eh? Really?” Stephen asked, they should’ve seen this coming, but since they were seen as the most merciful and rich kingdom, they thought the punishment was gonna be more brutal and not-so innocent.“Of course! Now.. Let’s begin!” The king announced and clapped his hands, his smile still standing as the three of the boys suddenly fainted, and fell down.Or..The One SmutFic Where Knight!Daniel Gets Fucked Silly As The Kingdom's "Punishment".
Relationships: Hosuh Lee/Daniel Lim/Stephen Ng
Series: ActuallyOddDanPlan Lemon [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882126
Kudos: 12





	My Slut In Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I call Mystery Girl "Charlotte", btw.
> 
> Also, if I got their roles wrong, please tell me. QwQ

“So.. Daniel Lim, do you know why you and your friends are here?” The king of the well-known kingdom they were in had asked him.

Daniel and his other friends, Ann, Hosuh and Stephen were all chained up and were in line for trespassing on private property and for accidentally causing havoc on the kingdom… Again.

“Uhh.. for Stephen’s stupidity?” Daniel replied, to which Stephen gave him two middle fingers, flipping him off.

“At least I’m not as ugly, sheesh.” Stephen puffed as he put his hands down after being ordered around by the guard.

“Hey! He’s not ugly, just way below average, that’s all!” Ann (sorta) defended Daniel from the salty necromancer.

Daniel just awkwardly nodded, and looked back at the king.

“Sire, we apologize for the mess Stephen made.. Again. And I hope you’ll let us go this time..?” Daniel apologized, and awkwardly raised an eyebrow at the king.

“I’m afraid I can no longer do that. You have caused my kingdom many problems, and the townsfolk keep complaining all day about all of you.. Well, except the short one, I suppose.” The king replied as he pointed at Ann, who sighed in relief as he waved shyly at the crowd behind them.

“Anyway, I believe it’s proper time for you three, while the short one-”

“My name is Annabelle, dummy.” Ann corrected him, trying not to swear or insult the king so she couldn’t get punished either. She currently got a plan in mind to get her friends saved from their future punishment, but she also needed Charlotte’s help first.

“...Right.” The king muttered, and looked back at the other three males, Hosuh was nervous, Dan was just waiting patiently for him to finish and Stephen looked bored, like he had dealt with this before, but little did they know, that there would be a  _ unique _ punishment waiting for all three of them.

“Anyway, your punishment won’t be as harsh and morbid as you may think, we already thought of a special punishment just for you three boys.” The king explained with a rather innocent-looking smile.

“Eh? Really?” Stephen asked, they should’ve seen this coming, but since they were seen as the most merciful and rich kingdom, they thought the punishment was gonna be more brutal and not-so innocent.

“Of course! Now.. Let’s begin!” The king announced and clapped his hands, his smile still standing as the three of the boys suddenly fainted, and fell down.

Once they all fell down, there revealed a short navy blue-haired woman with a cloak with different mystical designs on it.

Ann gasped as she went down on her knees, trying to wake them up.

\-------------------------------------------

Daniel then woke up with a horrible temporary headache, he whined softly as he shook his head, he tried to sooth the pain, and rubbed his head.

He took a look at his hands, and saw that his wrists were cuffed to long chains connected to the king-sized bed.

He then realized that he wasn’t wearing his armor anymore, but rather a humiliating black and white maid dress with an abnormally short skirt, along with a headband with the same colors.

Daniel also felt weird when he didn’t feel like his dick was trapped in the lace panties he realized he was wearing. In fact, he didn’t really feel his dick anymore, like it was erased from existence.

But you know Daniel, he has bigger problems to take care of.

“Hey! Over here, dumbass!” Stephen yelled.

He sighed, and looked around, and saw his two friends, who were already awake, but something was different about them.

Stephen and Hosuh had an almost red face, and they were panting heavily as if they were underwater for too long and needed to breathe.

Plus, Stephen’s cloak wasn't on his body anymore, and Hosuh’s wand was just standing up on the corner and out of his reach.

Each one of their wrists were cuffed too, and they were sat on the floor near the door.

“Guys? You okay?” Daniel asked obliviously.

“Fuck no! A fucking witch put some damn spell on us then made us pass out!” Stephen almost shouted, all the while panting heavily and their faces getting redder.

“S-Stephen c-calm down!” Hosuh panted, mewling softly as he tried to stand.

“F-Fuck no!” Stephen cursed, “That bitch fucking put a spell on us and you tell  **_ME_ ** to calm down?!”

Daniel was just eyeing the entire room as they fought, and finally saw the key on a nearby drawer. After he saw it, he decided to go and grab it, the chain was long enough to reach it anyway.

Daniel then stuck out his tongue as he tried on the key, he didn’t get his chains unlocked, but then he threw it to the quarrelling two, figuring that the key was for them.

Hosuh eventually got the key and shakily unlocked their chains, and threw the key onto the bed as they sat on the bed.

“W-What the f-fuck did that creepy-ass bitch d-do to us?” Stephen groaned.

“I-I don’t k-know, but if I get these cuffs unlocked, maybe I can take you to Elias so he can find out what’s wrong.” Daniel told them as he squirmed, letting the chains rattle.

Daniel then stopped struggling when he saw that they were just staring at him, and were standing still like a mannequin.

“What’s wrong? Is there something I don’t see?” Daniel asked as he frantically looked around and behind him.

But to no avail, he never saw anything. 

But it seems like their faces were just focused on him, and only him. They were just staring at him, sort of like a predatory and blank stare all at the same time.

“Hey, Dan..” Stephen muttered, still panting heavily, but more quietly.

“Huh?” Dan hummed, his expression becoming more confused and nervous than anything as Stephen moved closer.

“You look so cute today~ I could just eat you up~" Stephen cooed as his hand snaked down onto the bed and eventually the light existence of his hand reached to Daniel's thick thigh as he kept distracting Daniel.

"E-Eh?" Daniel hummed in confusion. "I-I don't know what you're talking about? Why eat me?" Daniel asked in confusion and slight panic.

"No, not in that way, ya dummy." Stephen told him as he slid his hand up his skirt, and Daniel gasped softly as Hosuh sneakily moved behind him.

"Oh my, what is this?" Stephen asked, a teasing tone in his voice, he raised his brow and lifted his skirt.

Instead of seeing his dick, he saw something else.

“Ah.. Well, that’s new.” Stephen noted as he looked under his almost torn skirt.

Instead of Daniel having his dick, like a guy should, he surprisingly had a female's cunt of all things.

Someone, most likely the same witch who put some sort of spell on his friends, had put some sort of magic on his body that caused him to transform like this.

“H-How did this happen..?!” Daniel asked frantically.

“Eh.. Don’t know, don’t care.” Stephen shrugged as he tried to undress Daniel, only to rip off almost the entire dress.

But if Daniel had to take a guess, his answer would guess that the same witch put some sort of spell on him too.

“Aw, man. I really liked you in that dress too..” Stephen cooed. “Eh, whatever, I have more important priorities, anyway.” Stephen shrugged.

Both of his friends managed to get Daniel almost nude, his panties and skirt the only clothes left.

“H-Hey! M-My clothes!” Daniel whined. He was normally okay with being naked half of time, sometimes being situational, of course.

“T-This isn’t you! W-What are you guys doing-?” Daniel asked in a panicky tone, but got shushed by Hosuh.

“We just need you to help us with something, that’s all~” Hosuh replied, but instead of his innocently sweet tone, it was more sultry and a little playful.

Daniel was calmed down slightly, but was now confused. He tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

“Huh? With what?” Daniel asked as the two were now undressing themselves.

But before they could answer, a voice echoed in the room.

"Ah, crap." The unfamiliar voice of an older female echoed in the room. "I'm late, but anyway.. How's your punishment? Do you like how bizarre and original it is?" She asked rather excitedly.

"W-Who a-are you?" Daniel asked the voice.

"Ah, right." The female voice muttered. "I'm Shaira, the witch and mage here, nice to meet you!" The witch and mage, whose name is Shaira, introduced herself.

"For your punishment, instead of you being the caring and sorta badass knight that you are, you're gonna be changed into the opposite!" Shaira told them. 

Stephen and Hosuh weren't at all surprised and/or nervous like Daniel was. More so, they just didn’t care at all.

"Instead, you're gonna be treated like the lowly, dumb cock-whore you're gonna be in a while~!" Shaira told him rather happily.

"You see, your friends here are under the influence of an aphrodisiac-sort of spell I put on both of them, and their morals and conscience are no longer part of their minds at the moment, so that means they'll be fucking you senseless whether you'll like it or not."

Daniel gulped as he tried not to squirm as Stephen and Hosuh both ignored Shaira, and ripped off his panties instead, showing his bare cunt.

"Ooh, things are getting quite interesting! I guess I gotta leave you three alone for now~! Anyway, toodles!" Shaira's voice then disappeared as Daniel weakly tried to call out to her, but didn't hear her again.

"You can focus on getting your revenge later, now is the time to give  _ us  _ attention~" Hosuh told him, getting fully nude, as well as Stephen doing the same.

Now that Daniel got a good view on them, his eyes widened at the sight of their now bare and twitching cocks.

Daniel gulped at the concerning size, it was about 8-9 inches long, which was a surprising length and was unfortunately way too uncommon these days.

He figured that this was part of the spell… or something, but he didn’t get to think much of it as he got forced on all fours by Hosuh.

“H-Hey! W-What are you doing?” Daniel asked as Hosuh positioned his ass up in the air.

“We’re just prepping you, that’s all.” Stephen replied as he spit on his two fingers, and inserted both fingers inside of his cunt, making him moan.

“O-Oh~” Daniel moaned softly.

“Your moans are so adorable~ We can’t wait to fuck you, babyboy..” Stephen growled, smirking as he added one more.

Daniel only mindlessly nodded, and bucked his hips as he moaned a little more loudly.

He thrusts his fingers in and out more faster, hitting his supposed special spot almost every time.

Oh fudge, he could already feel his orgasm approaching soon...

Stephen then pulled out a little teasingly once he thought he was sure he was loose enough. Also leaving Daniel an almost panting and begging mess.

After that, he slightly got a hold on himself and realized what he just did.

_ “Get a hold of yourself, Daniel! D-Don’t g-give in yet!” _ Daniel told himself in his mind, frowning slightly as he was slowly giving in to the pleasure given to him by his two spell-induced friends.

“A-Are you gonna fuck m-me now..?” Daniel asked as he turned to his back, they were taking an awfully long time to fuck him, he just wanted to get it over with, for fuck’s sake.

“We will, we will.” Stephen assured him. “But we want you to do a little something for me first~”

Daniel raised his brow to that, what did he mean?

Stephen grabbed the thick shaft of his amazingly big, dripping cock as Hosuh positioned him on his knees, hearing his chains rattle as he was moved.

“Suck my cock first, alright, baby? We might need extra precautions, after all.” Stephen told him, Daniel gulped nervously from the amazing size, how was he supposed to fit all of that inside?

Daniel shook the worrying thought off and looked at the large thing with reluctance, anxiety and slight interest.

Daniel then opened his mouth, managing to get most of his size inside, making him moan as Stephen sighed contentedly, praising their babyboy as the greenette bobbed his head.

Daniel didn’t want to believe that he was actually doing this.

Yet he had to believe, to believe he was actually sucking his friend’s unusually big cock as the kingdom’s punishment.

The almost veiny and big cock inside of his stretched his small mouth. Afterwards, he added his tongue, swirling it around his shaft as extra.

“Faster, Danny.” Stephen commanded, his voice was stern, dominant-sounding and low, which scared Daniel to say the least, and he followed his command.

He bobbed his head faster, whimpering quietly as the tip of his cock eventually reached the back of his throat, and then surprisingly going past his limit zone.

Daniel swore he could choke to death if he could during all of this, but he didn’t, only a few choked moans and tears falling every now and then as he bobbed his head quicker.

Daniel then felt both left and right sides of his head getting held still. He hummed in confusion only for Stephen to thrust in and out in an almost inhumane pace.

The tip of his cock reached a little bit deeper down his throat, only using him as a toy to be played with for now as the aphrodisiac-induced necromancer moaned and groaned quietly.

Daniel decided not to do anything about it, he didn’t want to interfere with the punishment any more and just accept it. 

Because who knows what else the king would do? Make him into a work slave? Make him work for the entire kingdom eternity? Make him into another cumslut for a big-dick centaur?!

Okay that last one was a bit  **_TOO_ ** much.. But it’s a possibility! 

Although this kingdom is the most merciful and the kindest, Daniel heard from another kingdom that its punishments can be all kinds of fucked up at times..

Anyway, back to our daily-scheduled filthy-ass smut...

Daniel could feel his purity slipping away every time, slowly but surely giving in every single thrust, and they haven't even fucked him yet! He was so weak.

His cunt and thick thighs were already getting soaked as his poor throat got used.

“I’m gonna cum inside, babyboy~ Hope you don’t mind it~!” Stephen cooed, smirking as he went faster, Daniel’s eyes suddenly widening from the warning.

“Mmff! Mmmf!” What Daniel said was muffled, which was only since Stephen’s bulky cock was still inside of his mouth, with Dan still deep-throating it.

Eventually Stephen actually came, spilling his thick strings of seed down Daniel’s throat, with an almost sobbing and red-faced Daniel forced to swallow it all.

Daniel gulped most of the seed down his throat, with the other half dripping down on his chest and thighs because of the lack of space in his poor, used mouth.

Stephen then pulled out, with Daniel licking his lips, tasting the salty cum as he stared blankly at the bed.

Suddenly, all of his morality disappeared.

Suddenly, all he was thinking about was cock, a big and long one, and from Stephen and Hosuh specifically!

Everything abruptly felt so good, his lust meter going haywire as all he thought about was Stephen and Hosuh ramming his cunt and ass as hard as they could.

Now, his new goal was to be fucked as hard as possible, and he needed to be filled with so much cum, ASAP.

“What’s wrong, babyboy? Cat got your tongue?” Hosuh teased, teasingly rubbing his own erect shaft on his shoulder.

“N-No! I-I’m good!” Daniel insisted.

Hosuh raised an eyebrow in interest as he removed his dick from his shoulder.

“You wanna get fucked now, princess?” Hosuh asked, Daniel’s eyes glistened in excitement, he nodded, and immediately went on all fours with his fat ass in the air.

“Wow, was a good ol’ deep-throating session all you needed to come to your senses and become the cumslut and cock-sleeve you are, hm?” Hosuh teased, aligning his tip to Daniel’s tight and unprepped ass with Stephen got into position below him and doing the same to his neglected pussy.

“Y-Yes! I-I’m sorry I never knew m-my place e-earlier~ P-Please use me as much as you can as a punishment, I-I deserve it, please!” Daniel rambled, rubbing his ass against their shafts as a little playful tease.

“If you say so, princess.” Hosuh chuckled, and they both pushed their 9-inch members inside of his two holes with no remorse.

Daniel clenched his fists on the pillows and moaned loud, they made him so damn full.. God, it felt so satisfying, much more satisfying than anything in the world.

"You love this, don't you?" Stephen cooed, thrusting in and out with Hosuh, which quickened immediately as Daniel moaned much, much louder.

Hosuh and Stephen smirked as they harshly grabbed each of his ass-cheeks, squeezing the two fat globes harshly leaving their own marks and the color red on it.

"P-Please! Fuck your sextoy faster! I-I wanna be full with your cum s-so bad!" Daniel begged and begged, his voice getting quite hoarse (his throat WAS used earlier, after all) the more he moaned.

Daniel swore he was so close to cumming, if only he had his chains unlocked so he could touch himself, to touch his soaked and needy clit, so the process would go on faster.

But Daniel didn't need to, as they were speeding up and Hosuh was slapping his fat ass and fucking him silly like no tomorrow.

"Tell us, Danny.." Stephen started suddenly, making the moaning greenette face him.

"Do you want to be a little cum dumpster? You wanna let  _ everybody  _ here use you like the pathetic whore you are?" Stephen asked huskily, thrusting in and out much more harshly and quickly the more Daniel moaned and mewled.

"Y-Yes-! Use me and f-fill me with as much cum a-as much a-as you l-like!" Daniel moaned loud, his tongue was lolled out as his eyes were rolled back slightly.

A few more thrusts later, Daniel finally came, losing himself to the pleasure given to him as his juices came rushing out of his cunt.

Stephen and Hosuh only went faster than before, hitting Daniel's special spot every time they pound his greatly stretched ass and pussy.

"F-Fuck.. Gonna cum inside of you, sweetie.. Gonna make you so full~" Daniel heard Stephen groan. 

He heard something else but his mind still fogged with strong lust.

Plus.. with their big cocks still inside? He didn't think he could focus on anything more than just that.

Finally, Stephen and Hosuh came, their thick strings of cum spilling deep inside of Daniel's pussy and ass, with Daniel also sighing in relief and satisfaction from finally being filled up.

The cum then overflowed and trickled down his ass and the folds of his cunt with his stomach bulging just slightly, and it eventually dripped down his thighs and legs as both of the necromancer and mage pulled out.

Daniel's mind was blank, he couldn't think of anything else but their cum and big, long and delicious cocks~

Stephen and Hosuh moved out of his way for now, they were now watching him behind.

They seemed to be satisfied as they saw what they did to their dumb little cock-sleeve.

Daniel had a small dumb smile on his blush-red face, saliva slightly dripping from his mouth as he was still on all fours, his cum-filled ass in the air.

"M-More~" Daniel mumbled under his breath, moving his ass slightly just to entice them.

Stephen and Hosuh obliged, besides being sweaty and had just come, they didn't mind another round with Daniel.

But with the aphrodisiac magic also still doing its thing, their dicks were still sadly erect and dripping with pre-cum.

Guess it won't hurt to have a  _ few _ more rounds… Right?

\-----------------------------------------------

Meanwhile with Charlotte (Mystery Girl) and Annabelle…

\-----------------------------------------------

Annabelle searched around the library of Elias Lim, Daniel's older brother, for some sort of spell and also tried to find objects to help Daniel, Stephen and Hosuh escape.

Although she knew the consequences of her actions if she did it, she cared about her own friends, her  _ best _ friends and best companions more than anything else.

Besides, who cared about some dumb punishment, from what she heard from her old townsfolk way back in the day, it didn't seem like the kingdom's punishments weren't so brutal whatsoever.

"Hey, Charl? You found what I needed yet?" Ann asked, turning around to see how the dark-haired girl with glasses was doing.

Charlotte put her thumbs up as she grabbed a set of rope, and threw it to Annabelle.

They still had time to get Dan, Stephen and Hosuh out of there, besides she was sure the punishment didn't even have a time limit in the first place.

"Thank you!" Ann told her as she packed her things along with the rope inside of a bag she would carry.

She wouldn't let anyone see her bag, and would threaten anyone who would, as if she was possessive of it. How strange..

"We need to get them out of the kingdom, or else we won't be able to continue our quest!" Annabelle rambled on as she got her bag, and both of the girls were prepared, waving goodbye at Elias before leaving.

But anyway! Back to our beloved green-haired slut and his dominant tops~!

Daniel moaned loudly again, he had his third orgasm earlier, and they were doing their second round.

So now he had his legs spread wide open, as he got fucking destroyed by just two cocks.

Stephen was pounding away Daniel's used cum-filled pussy as Hosuh was face-fucking him, his dick inside of his mouth as his balls were hitting his red cheeks and the tip poking the back of his throat every time.

He felt so fucking full, it felt so amazing.

Why hasn't he done this before if this was gonna be this good? 

He had completely given in to the powerful pleasure and had fully forgotten about fulfilling their quest for Prince Jay.

"You're doing so good, princess. You're doing such a good job for us." Stephen praised, still pounding his cunt so roughly.

Daniel's response was muffled, but they were pretty sure it was gonna be some pathetic moan. The poor slut was too immersed in pleasure to even form a simple sentence.

"Maybe.. If we go back to Jay's little kingdom, you could get a new role as the prince's little cum dumpster~ How is that?" Stephen told him. He and Jay were quite closer than anyone else since the royal blond was always keeping his distance from the others. 

(But Daniel was his bodyguard, too. Yet he wasn't really there most of the time when both of them hung out everyday.)

"Being used like a little fuck-doll everyday, only to be  _ fucked  _ and  _ filled up _ like the true cockslut you really are.. How about it? Hm~?" Stephen asked, his tone sinisterly seductive as if he was the devil he was gonna make a deal with.

Daniel made a muffled response as he nodded in agreement. And with Hosuh kept relentlessly using his mouth like a fleshlight.

Soon enough, he finally came with muffled sobbing noises, his juices gushing out once more, soaking Stephen's cock with it as he continued mercilessly plowing his pussy.

Then in second place, is Hosuh, who came inside of Daniel's mouth and his cum gushed out of his tip and down his throat making him swallow his seed. 

He did it with slight ease, though some of the cum had sadly dripped down his mouth and landed either on his green hair or the sheets of the bed.

Then last came Stephen, who finally came deep inside of his pussy, filling him up his seed inside of the slutty greenette before eventually pulling out alongside with Hosuh.

He felt so tired, if only he could stay awake for longer, he could experience this again.

But now wasn't the time, before he knew it, his eyes closed down before he could do anything about it, supposedly passing out.

"Ooh~ Punishment complete! Finally!"  A familiar female voice (who we may assume is Shaira) echoed in the room shortly after he passed out.

\-----------------------------------------------

Daniel slowly opened his eyes, he was inside of his room again.

Was all of it a dream?

Daniel then rubbed his half-numb legs together, he could feel the stickiness of their semen from earlier.

So definitely not just a dream, then.

Daniel then heard someone knock, and then he heard Elias' voice on the other side asking to be let in.

"Come in!" Daniel told him, and his older brother opened the door, smiling in relief as he was so glad that he woke up.

"Hey, how's your legs?" Elias asked him as he sat down on the chair next to him.

"It's good, just a little numb." Daniel told him. "Where are the other two?"

"Ah, Hosuh and Stephen are still resting in the guest room." He replied. "Ann had to knock 'em out, and then I spent some time curing them from the spell while you were resting." Elias answered his question, and Daniel nodded and thanked him.

"Oh.. and Prince Jay's been looking for you. He's been.. uhh, he's been pent up since you guys never came back after dawn arrived." Elias announced awkwardly afterwards.

...Yeah, the prince was totally pissed that they didn't complete the mission. 

Well, shit.

"D-Don't worry, I-I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'm sure he'll understand." Daniel assured his brother, the older sighed and only nodded.

Although the lustful experience was quite a trip, he did enjoy it and surely did not regret any minute of it, and hopefully he'll get to experience it more.


End file.
